Play With Fire
by obeydontstray
Summary: That Dean Ambrose kid, he never was really good at asking for things. (First ever slash fic, please be kind!) BrayXDean be advised of knife play, kinks, probably light bondage. And harsh language, of course.
1. Sick man

**Written for a Tumblr friend, my first ever slash fic (well...sort of?) hope you enjoy it, Coulrofilia-sexuell! **

I can feel his eyes on me, even from across the locker room. When I glance at him he lowers his eyes. Something is different in him. I should feel some sort of pity, maybe remorse for him, but I can't muster up enough emotion to. I've done this to him, but hell, the boy asked for it. He walks behind his friends, his gaze on the floor as he follows them blindly. He can't bring himself to lead them anymore. I've taken any will to be a leader from him. When I purposely ram his shoulder in the hall, he won't look me in the face. The kid withdrawals into himself, hunching his slender shoulders inwardly as if he wished to disappear altogether. Those shoulders that still bare my marks that he keeps hidden from the world. It's no secret to the world that Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt hate each other. Though to what extent, only the two of us know. He hates me, but he always ends up right back at my feet. And he's struggling to keep Seth and Roman from finding out.

Later, he catches me alone in the gym. "You can stop stalking me now." He doesn't respond, he only swings blindly at my head. With ease I swat him away, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "I hate you so goddamned much." He snarls as I hold him up, his feet dangling inches from the floor. He swings at me, missing my head but managing to land punches in various other places, prompting me to set him down. "We both know you didn't come here just to throw punches." I comment as I give him his footing again. "You stupid fat fuck! You and your stupid ass little fedora and your gay ass floral shirts!" My laugher only infuriates him further, drawing the ire from him that I enjoy so much. "You sure say that a lot, kid." "I'm not your fucking kid!" "You're acting like one." I chide, knowing that insult would sting. When he launches himself at me I'm prepared, easily forcing him onto the floor mats and using my body weight to keep him face down there. "What's the matter Dean? Are you feeling threatened?" I push his hips into the mat, pulling his hair so that I have free access to his ear. "Scared yet?" For emphasis I ground my hips against his backside, making him growl. "Fuck off Bray!"

"Hey, you came to me." I retorted. "You've been watching me." Now I, for one, have never lusted much over the male anatomy, but Dean's fear is too amusing to go unprovoked. "I guess last time wasn't enough, huh Dean?" I pulled his hair again for extra emphasis, my lips mere inches from his ear. "You like this, don't you? You like being right here, under me." Dean pounded his fists against the mat, turning his face away from me. We had fought before in private, one on one, and Dean ended up beneath me every time. "I think the amusing thing here is that you keep coming after me. What's the matter? Roman won't give you what you need? What about Seth? Seth looks like he'd be the type to...indulge you." "Fuck off Bray! I came here to beat your ass!" "I know, you can't stand the fact that you can't beat me. But..." I slid my hand beneath him. Not quite to his groin but close enough to illicit a growl from him. "They can't get this kind of reaction out of you, can they? It's not quite as thrilling. But why is that? Do you feel like you can force me into giving you what you want? Is that it?" I leaned in close to his ear, letting my beard brush his neck. "Is this what you want, Dean? You want to be helpless, and you want to be taken advantage of. That makes things so much easier on your mind right? It's easy to feel less guilty if you can make yourself believe that someone took advantage of you. Especially someone like me."

He growled, squirming beneath me like he was trying to get our bodies closer. "Poor little Dean. Poor, poor little frustrated Dean." "I wish you'd stop talking so damn much!" He complained. "Do something or let me go!" "We both know you're all talk. You don't really want me to let you go." I purposely brush his groin, feeling just how much he really didn't want to be let go. "Be a man son! Ask for what you want." "Fuck me." He growled, just barely audible. "What was that?" "Fuck me, Bray Wyatt." He replied sternly. I ground against him just once before getting off the floor, leaving him a writhing mess on the floor. "The fuck man?" He was already in a sitting position as I reached the door. "What kind of villain would that make me? Giving in to you?" I glanced at his suddenly too tight pants before reaching for the door handle. "I trust you can handle that on your own." I remarked before stepping out into the empty hallway.

I could drag this one for weeks really. And in the end I might even consider giving him what he wants. But in the meantime, watching Dean Ambrose writhe is too big of a win.


	2. I am a monster

Dean gloats at the memory of my expression. I'm sure of it. My one moment of vulnerability. Even as I dole out my punishment for his sin, I can feel the pride coursing through him. Ambrose has danced around this danger for months, warming his hands against the ire he's raised in me but oh he's done it now. He doesn't know. HE DOESN'T KNOW! He doesn't know what he's done! These broken pieces are more than just furniture. More than just nails and varnish. More than just the hate burned into the very wood. We're so very alike, you and I Dean. But you've broken my heart. And now I'm going to break you.

And now you're broken. Ragged gasping breath and clutching fingers. Do you feel it now, Dean? How does it feel to have your world shattered? To have the breath stolen from your lungs? HOW DOES IT FEEL?! There's no saving grace for you know. She won't take you into her arms and wipe the hateful tears away. She won't rock you in the same chair Daddy occupied like a throne. Let me save you, Dean. Let me hold you. There's still time. I can piece you back together. I can help fill the gaps Mommy and Daddy left in your soul. I can fix you.

I'll be here when you're ready


	3. I can't hear you

A/N: please don't read if you're easily triggered. Trash talking, harsh language, and worse up ahead. Still Bray/Dean kinda, you'll see. Will be updated again soon.

Bray flopped back on the bed in his hotel room, arms outstretched and his snakeskin boots hanging off the end of the bed. Ambrose had jumped him before his match, never even giving him a chance to go after Roman. Having taken one too many beatings lately, his body ached. Too many losses. He felt the defeat down to his very bones. He heard the three distinct knocks on his door, but he was far too tired to be bothered enough to answer it. "Come in." He bellowed, remembering that he'd left the door unlocked. When he saw the sheep mask however, he felt like he should sit up and pay a little more attention. "I tried to speak to you after your match, but you blew me off." A male voice spoke from behind the mask as he locked the door behind him, tossing a grey plastic bag onto the floor. "Look, I'm really really tired. If you come back later, I can sign a few autographs for you or whatever." He sighed, frustrated that this stranger would be bold enough to come up to his room. Surely he had followed him up here. "You ignored me Bray, and that really annoyed me." "Look, I'm really sorry man. But I am dead tired. If you come back in a few hours..." He crossed the room before Bray could finish, closing in the space between them. "...I'll make it up to you." He offered. But instead he pushed Bray back against the mattress, moving to straddle his waist. "Hey hey hey I don't know what you're getting at here..." "It's my turn now, you bastard." And the sheep mask was torn off, thrown to the side as Dean revealed himself. "What the fuck, man?" Bray stammered beneath him, honestly caught off guard. "I'm tired of this cat and mouse game Bray Wyatt." Dean fumed, retrieving the pair of handcuffs from the back of his belt.

After a skirmish with Dean putting all his weight on Bray's chest, he managed to handcuff the larger man to the headboard. Bray tested the cuff strength and laughed when he found he couldn't get out of them. "What a delightful game you've cooked up! So tell me boy, what have you got planned?" "Fuck you." Dean growled as he stepped from the bed. "I'm not your boy." Bray cackled in excitement as Dean paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, unsure of what he wanted to do next. Truthfully, he didn't think he would have been able to overpower Bray as easily as he did. There was no plan past that point. "Tick-tock Dean-o, I'm growing bored of this game already." Bray chided from the bed. "Shut up, just shut up, you asshole!" Dean fumed, suddenly thinking of his next move. "All you fucking do is talk. Well it's time someone shut you up." Dean grabbed the back of his black shirt and pulled it over his head, coming closer to the bed. He had to straddle Bray again, but he managed to gag him with it.

"There. Now we can have some fun." Dean grinned wickedly before Bray bucked beneath him, raising his hips (and Dean) off of the bed. "I see, you're not going to let be nice, are ya?" Dean taunted, retreating back to the floor and to the bag that he had thrown on the floor. "I kinda expected that." Bray arched off the bed completely, managing to do his spider thing even with his hands bound. "That sorta thing doesn't scare me, you know that." Dean retorted, coming back towards the bed with a rope. "You see, Bray, I hate you. I really really fucking hate you." He explained he grabbed Bray by the boots and tying them to the footboard. "You see I've never really been into the whole guy scene. I've always chased skirts. But you, man. There's just something about you." Dean straddled Bray's stomach, holding the bigger man down. "I just hate you so much." He added, tugging on Bray's beard. "You make me want to do things. Crazy things, Bray. Things I've never done before." And with that Dean fished the switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open inches away from Bray's face. He felt angry when no emotion showed in Bray's face. No fear, no surprise, nothing. It was like the bastard just knew things would come to this. "Give me something Bray, you fat bastard. You must feel something, not being in control anymore." Bray's lips curled into a grin around the makeshift gag and it infuriated Dean. Grabbing a pillow, he laid it across his face so he didn't have to look at it anymore. A faceless, voiceless, helpless Bray Wyatt. Perfect. The question is, where to begin?


	4. Giving in

Dean sat straddle Bray's waist, unsure what to do now that he had the bigger man incapacitated. He bunched Bray's shirt up under his beard and with the tip of his knife, carved a crude heart shape over where Bray's should be. "I know you got a heart in there somewhere. It's beating kinda hard at the moment, ain't it big boy?" Dean's own heart jumped to his throat when he heard the thin chain between the handcuffs pop. In one swift movement Bray knocked him to the floor and set up, throwing Dean's t-shirt aside and untying his boots from the footboard. No sooner than Dean found his footing, Bray shoved him back against the wall and pinned him there, pulling the smaller man's legs up around his waist. With some effort he tore Dean's shirt away, leaving the blonde's torso exposed to him. Dean yelped in surprise when Bray's teeth sunk into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "The hell, man?" Dean choked out, startled. "No one said I'd be gentle." Bray mumbled against his skin as he explored Dean's throat, grinding into Dean's crotch as he nipped at Dean's collarbones. "Remember, you're the one that wanted this." Bray commented as Dean pulled his hawaiian shirt and the muscle shirt beneath it over his head and tossed them aside. "Don't pretend you're not getting anything out of all this." The rough brick texture of the wall behind him scratched Dean's skin, the pain spurring him on. He moved to kiss Bray, but the larger man turned his face away. "That's for love making. This is anything but." He stated, pausing to bite Dean's shoulder again. He decided to give into Dean just this one time. Give him what he wanted so desperately. He had never been with another man before, but there was a first time for everything.

Deciding that there was too much clothing between them, Bray pulled Dean away from the wall, supporting the smaller man's weight with one arm. He dumped Dean onto the bed harshly before stepping out of his boots, kicking them aside in the growing pile of clothing around the room and disposing of his socks. Dean kicked out of his boots and socks as well, fumbling with his belt. Bray pushed his hands aside and did the task himself, removing the belt in one fluid motion. As his fingers began unbuttoning his jeans Dean reached in his pocket and tossed a small bottle of lube onto the bed beside them. "You came prepared." Bray mused as he leaned over Dean, his hands spreading fire over every bit of skin he touched. Dean seized the opportunity to grab the other man around the neck and pull him forward into a crushing kiss. As Bray tried to move away Dean bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. Bray paused to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood across his lip and driving Dean crazy. Bray allowed him to pull him in for another kiss, this time running his tongue over the fresh wound. The metallic taste of Bray's blood in his mouth spurring him on as Bray's hand slipped between them and grasped Dean's erection, stroking him through his jeans and causing Dean to whimper against his lips. "You've waited so long for this, haven't you?" Bray bragged against his lips as he fumbled with the zipper on Dean's jeans. "Do you dream about this, Dean-o? How many times have I laid siege to your body in your dreams?" "You talk too fucking much." Dean retorted as he lifted his hips, aiding in having his pants pulled away. He managed to push Bray's white pants down with his feet, encouraging the larger man to go ahead and remove them./div

Bray resumed his place between Dean's legs, their boxers the only thing separating them from full skin contact. He raked his nails down Dean's chest until he reached his boxers, causing the other man's skin to prickle. His big hand slipped beneath the boxers, wrapping around Dean's manhood. Dean moaned at the contact, throwing his head back against the mattress. Bray's long strokes felt so good as he moved his hand slowly, making Dean make noises that he never had before. Bray's hands spread an electric fire through his body, making him feel like he would burn from the inside out before they were through. Abruptly he stopped, pulling Dean from the bed and to his knees on the floor. Bray kicked out of his own boxers, freeing his impressive manhood to Dean. His hands tangled in Dean's hair, pulling him closer. "I didn't volunteer for all of this." Dean mumbled, wrapping his hand around Bray. The bigger man chuckled, the laughter reverberating through his body. "What? Scared this'll make you less of a man? Will this make you my little whore?" He chided and Dean tightened his grip painfully around him. If he was going to do this, he was going to rock Bray's world in the process. Give the asshole something to remember. Shutting his eyes tightly, he took Bray into his mouth. The brunette drew in a deep breath as Dean started moving, his mouth working in tandem with his hand. "You're pretty good at this." Bray mused. "You been practicing on Seth and Roman?" He laughed when Dean's grip tightened on him again. After a few blissful moments Bray pulled Dean to his feet, forcing him back on the bed again.

He reached for the small bottle again and paused to remove Dean's boxers. Finally there was no fabric left between them. Just searing heat. He reached up to Dean's mouth, forcing him to suck on his fingers. "Good boy." Bray readied himself and without warning pushed all the way into Dean. The smaller man yelped, biting down on Bray's fingers. Bray grinned deviously, relishing in the pain on the other man's face. He moved very slowly, watching the tension drain from Dean's face. His nails dug into Dean's hips as he tortured himself as well, moving ever so slowly. Dean grunted beneath him, bucking his hips against him. "Pick it up, will ya?" "Why don't you ask nicely? Let me hear it Ambrose." Dean sighed in frustration beneath him with his hands pulling at Bray's hair. "Fuck me." "What?" Bray asked, pretending he couldn't hear him. "Fuck me. Please. You're killing me here." He added as Bray moved in again slowly, just barely hitting his sweet spot and making stars explode behind his eyelids. "Look at me, Dean. Tell me what you want." Dean opened his eyes and through gritted teeth admitted "I want you to fuck me." Another devious smile spread over Bray's face. "And what's my name?" "Jesus fuck. Just get on with it Bray." The larger man pulled back and slammed into him forcefully, making Dean's entire body quiver. As he moved quicker Dean grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him closer and crushing his lips with a kiss. Bray's hand found it's way to Dean's throat as he rocked against him, forcing Dean's body against him with his free hand. Dean reached for his own erection and Bray pushed his hand away. "No. You don't come until I say so." He commanded, his grip tightening on Dean's throat and the broken handcuff digging at Dean's chest. He began slamming into Dean fast and forcefully, hitting Dean's spot every time. The smaller man moaned beneath his hand, his own hands pulling at Bray's long hair. "Oh fuck." He moaned as Bray began panting above him. "Is this what you want, Dean?" He growled at his pushed further into Dean, filling him completely. Dean, finally at a loss for words, couldn't answer with Bray's hand around his throat. /div

Bray pulled away from him and he whined at the loss of contact. "On your knees." Bray commanded, guiding Dean to his knees on the bed. His fingers raked Dean's back as he filled him again, the new angle allowing him the access he really wanted. His fingers pulled at the smaller man's hair, shoving his face into the pillows. Dean growled under him, coming close to the sensation he was waiting so patiently for. Bray reached around him, stroking him several times and Dean came against the bed, spilling across the sheets and Bray's hand. He moaned under Bray as he continued, rocking his hips back against Bray as hard as he could. Bray came, filling Dean with his warmth as he panted over his back. "Good boy." He commented in Dean's ear before he collapsed on the bed beside him, totally spent. Bray panted beside him, his hands lazily winding in Dean's hair. The smaller man moved on lay on top of him, but Bray pushed him away. "You got what you wanted." Bray huffed. "I don't do the whole cuddling deal." Feeling like business between them was finished, Dean slid from the bed gently. He winced as he stood, sore as hell. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." He threatened with his back turned, missing Bray's most sinister grin. "Cross my heart." He teased, crossing over the crude heart shape Dean had carved into his chest. He glanced back at Bray one last time from the doorway. "You're welcome." Bray jeered. "Fuck you Wyatt." "I think you just did." He said with a laugh as Dean closed the door behind him.


End file.
